Troutspots
Troutspots is a silver spotted tom with green eyes. Appearances and Mentions Beyond the River Allegiances Troutspots is listed under Allegiances and Allegiance Update 1 as a warrior of RiverClan with an apprentice, Lilypaw. Troutspots is listed under Allegiance Update 2 as a warrior of RiverClan. Troutspots is listed under Allegiance Update 3 as a warrior of RiverClan with an apprentice, Duckpaw. Troutspots is listed under Allegiance Update 4, Allegiance Update 5, Allegiance Update 6, and Allegiance Update 7 as a warrior of RiverClan. - Chapter 3 Iceslide returns to camp and finds a clan meeting being held. Maplesky tries to reassure the clan about Otterpelt's omen. When he tells the clan of a dream of RiverClan thriving, Troutspots calls out and asks how he knows it wasn't one of his "ordinary dreams". Maplesky responds that his old mentor spoke to him, and it was a message straight from StarClan. Troutspots doesn't argue. - Chapter 5 Frostedcloud has Troutspots lead a hunting patrol with Lakesong, Creekleap, and Perchstripe, calling on Iceslide to join. They look at him expectantly, and Iceslide reluctantly joins them. Frostedcloud suggests they take advantage of the river before it freezes over, and wishes them good hunting. Troutspots says "right" and turns to his patrol, adding "let's go". At the river, Iceslide sees Troutspots crouched by the river with his back to him, focused on the water. He doesn't notice Iceslide sneak away. - Chapter 8 When Icepaw returns from the hunting patrol, he sees Maplesky and Otterpelt sorting herbs. Maplesky tells her that they'd better stock up on herbs before leaf-bare comes, as they never know when an outbreak of green-cough could spread. Otterpelt agrees, saying they'll need catmint more than anything. She adds that just this morning, Troutspots complained of a cough. - Chapter 9 When Iceslide is made a warrior again. Troutspots is one of the cats who disapproves. He grumbles that Iceslide is no warrior. Beside him, Shorestep agrees and narrows her eyes, saying that Iceslide should just stay in twolegplace. - Chapter 11 Iceslide looks around the camp and sees many couples. Mudslip and Vixenwhisper are near Salmonstripe and Shimmerstar, watching Warmpaw and Duckpaw train with their mentors, Troutspots and Whitedapple. - Chapter 13 When Shimmerstar calls a clan meeting, Iceslide sees Newtpaw, Warmpaw, and Duckpaw at the front of the crowd standing below the meeting rock, looking excited. Their mentors; Whitedapple, Grayshadow, and Troutspots stand to the side, watching them proudly, and Iceslide figures Shimmerstar must be holding their warrior ceremony. After Otterpelt's vision, Troutspots murmurs that the medicine cats are hiding something, and know something that they don't. Shorestep stares at him and asks "But what? Is RiverClan doomed?" - Chapter 20 Shorestep, Troutspots, and Creekleap are clearing snow from the clearing. When Shimmerstar calls a clan meeting and suggests limiting themselves to two patrols a day, Troutspots protests that they can't do that, and there's no way they could gather enough prey with just two patrols. Frostedcloud agrees with them, saying that two large patrols wouldn't do any good, especially in leaf-bare. - Chapter 23 After the rogues leave, Creekleap says Iceslide's name, and he slowly turns, feeling dazed with shock as he looks at Creekleap, who stares at him with a wary look on his face. Beside him, Troutspots is lashing his tail slowly. Creekleap rasps as he asks what "he" meant, and Iceslide realizes with a rush of dread that he overheard some of his conversation with Bone Shred. Creekleap asks if he helped him. Troutspots snarls that he's a traitor. Iceslide starts to defend himself when Frostedcloud yowls for help with Shimmerstar. After Shimmerstar says that they know more about the enemy than ever before, Troutspots interrupts and says that they know more than that, glaring at Iceslide and saying they know he's a traitor. The cats are puzzled and furious. Winterlight jumps to Iceslide's defense and glares at Troutspots, asking if he thinks Iceslide would help a group of bloodthirsty rogues. Troutspots raises his voice above the rest and yowls that he heard it himself, and so did Creekleap. He glares at Iceslide and says that he helped that stinking rogue get to the forest. - Chapter 26 Blizzardfur is padding across the clearing with Troutspots. When he spots Iceslide, he narrows his eyes and lashes his tail before continuing onward. Troutspots bares his teeth at Iceslide before following. Iceslide knows that they hate him, and have every right to. When Frostedcloud has Iceslide join the dawn patrol, he feels his stomach churn when he sees Blizzardfur is there, along with Perchstripe, Warmmoss, Troutspots, and Eelpaw. Iceslide notices that Warmmoss and Troutspots are giving him looks of disapproval, but say nothing. Troutspots says "Let's go" and heads for the stepping stones, and the others follow him out of camp. The patrol is halfway done and remarking the SkyClan border. Troutspots is busy speaking to Eelpaw, testing his apprentice and showing him the border. He asks Eelpaw if he thinks the border is fresh enough, flicking his tail. Eelpaw hesitates and sniffs the air, guessing yes. Troutspots shakes his head and says not quite, as a few patches of grass are still faint. Warmmoss suddenly raises her head sharply and lowly says Troutspots' name. He turns away from his apprentice and asks what it is. She starts to tell him that she smells rogues when Poisoned Sap shoots out of the bushes and lunges for Troutspots' neck, thrusting him into the snow. He yowls out in shock as she sinks her teeth into his neck. She raises her head from his body and snarls, her lips dripping with his blood. Iceslide screeches "No!". When Iceslide regains consciousness, he looks at Warmmoss and croaks asking what happened. When she drops her gaze, he slowly looks around and inhales sharply when he sees the bodies of Troutspots and Eelpaw. Quotes "How do you know it wasn't one of your "ordinary dreams"?" -Troutspots to Maplesky in "Beyond the River", chapter 3 - "That cat is no warrior." -Troutspots to Shorestep about Iceslide in "Beyond the River", chapter 9 - "They're hiding something. They know something we don't." -Troutspots after Otterpelt has a vision vision in "Beyond the River", chapter 13 - "We can't do that! There's no way we can gather enough prey with just two patrols!" -Troutspots to Shimmerstar in "Beyond the River", chapter 21 - "We know more than that! We know that ''he is a traitor!"'' -Troutspots to Shimmerstar about Iceslide in "Beyond the River", chapter 23 - "I heard it myself! So did Creekleap! He helped that stinking rogue get to the forest!" -Troutspots to the clan about Iceslide in "Beyond the River", chapter 23Category:Characters Category:Riverclan cats Category:Beyond the River characters Category:Toms Category:RiverClan cats